


The Apple of My Eye

by sunny_maymay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ive actually got nothing to say, M/M, humans and trolls, ill add more when the time comes around!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_maymay/pseuds/sunny_maymay
Summary: Skaia Apartments is probably the shittiest apartment complex in all of Houston, in all honesty. The landlord couldn’t give less of a fuck in regards to the residents’ problems, the land surrounding the entire building isn’t taken care of at all, and the worst thing about the entire place is the huge goddamn apple tree that grew in a position that blocks the view through one of the only windows in the entire apartment.After a particularly huge fight in his friend group, and being backstabbed by a few of his so called “friends”, Karkat is more than ready to give up on everything, and there’s nobody there to even stop him.Well, nobody besides the weird kid that out of the blue knocks on his window, bloody and bruised, and calmly asks for medical assistance, all whilst perched perfectly still on a branch of the tree, watching Karkat through the window like a hawk.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor & Aradia Megido, Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	The Apple of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it’s me, back at it again with another fanfic. Despite my current history with fanfic completion, I think I might actually be able to finish this one. I don’t currently have a uploading schedule, but I’ll work one out soon so don’t worry. 
> 
> I’ve also finally learned the skill of writing chapters ahead, so yeah!
> 
> Enjoy :D

You wake up to the sound of probably a trillion birds tweeting repeatedly, and loudly at your window.

This is a much more normal occurrence than you would think unfortunately, due to the horrid placing of your bed, your window, and ultimately the tree directly out of it. You shove a hand through your dark curly hair as you groan, messing it up even more in the process. You sometimes wonder exactly what the hell was going through your head when you originally rented out this apartment, because surely you must’ve anticipated something like this would happen, right?

Well, the fact of the matter’s that it’s hard to live on Earth being a troll sometimes. Despite the fact that trolls have the same rights as humans, their race is still heavily frowned down upon by many people, and most likely will always be, unfortunately for them. This is a fact that you’ve already come to terms with however. You’ve also come to terms with the fact that due to your blood color, the whole xenophobia thing especially applies to you even more, even if culling based on blood color is now all kinds of illegal due to the numerous rebellions in the past. You’ve found pulling your hood head, keeping your gaze firmly directed at the ground, and ignoring the feelings of shame and anger to be the best course of action when dealing with the xenophobic assholes that bother you on a daily basis, even more so at school where some of the students have managed to memorize your schedule and are able to terrorize you whenever they feel like it. 

Normally, you have to deal with the threats, attacks, and nagging all on your own, but sometimes your friends happen to be walking with you. On those occasions, you end up walking away from the encounters with a smile on your face. You’ve gotta say, your friends are incredibly good fighters, as are pretty much all trolls due to how your species used to be raised. Speaking of friends, however...

You look tiredly over at your bedside table where your cell phone sits, hundreds of missed messages from your so-called “friends” starting to pile up. You’ve opened none of them, and they’ve seemed to take the hint you won’t be anytime soon either considering the lack of rapid knocking at your door, and desperate calls from the hallway of your apartment. Why should you? You know damn well that it wasn’t magic forcing them to do what they did, and if they care for you oh so much then they wouldn’t have done it. 

You repeat that to yourself as you pick up your cell phone, scrunching your eyes shut so you don’t have to accidentally read any of the messages while you unlock your phone. You muted all notifications from Trollian a while ago, about a day after the entire thing happened, but when you catch a glimpse at the sheer amount of missed voice calls, facetimes, and messages, you feel a sense of dread wash over you, leaving a lonely feeling in your stomach. You’ve pretended it isn’t there for the past week and a half, and you can sure as hell continue pretending if everything stays as it is.

You trudge mindlessly into the small kitchen of your apartment, repeating all the regular things you do, not even giving a second glance at the amount of butter you put on your bread, amount of coffee grounds you put in the coffee maker, and ignoring the usual sting that coffee always puts on your tongue. Yeah, you know that’s probably due to the fact you drink it whilst it’s still incredibly hot, but you aren’t patient enough to actually wait until it’s acceptable drinking temperature. 

As you eat your half-hearted breakfast, you wonder to yourself if anything is ever going to change in the future. You’ll admit, you’ve always had this idea in your head about the perfect future where nobody stops you to tease you about your species, where you have the perfect significant other, and you have the perfect life. And god, you aren’t a grub anymore. You know none of that will ever happen, because no matter how much you try to convince yourself that things might take a turn for the better, you already accepted a long time ago that real people don’t get happy endings. Especially not mutant freaks like you.

Suddenly not as hungry anymore, you take one last swing of your coffee, and drop the untouched bread into the trash. You drop the mug and plate you used into the sink, deciding to procrastinate washing dishes until the smell becomes unbearable and the food has stuck so firmly to the dishes that it’s like they’ve been superglued on. 

You take one look at yourself in the mirror, and sigh because you look exactly the same as you always have, which in your opinion is pretty terrible. Your hair is just as untamable as always, unable to be styled in any way aside from the usual. Messy and tangled it is then!

When you get back into your room, you look in your closet for at least a presentable outfit, deciding on a black sweater with a angry little crab embroidered onto the front. You barely remember the day your best friend Kanaya made it for you, but you remember the feeling of a wide smile on your face as you hugged her tightly and gave her your thanks. God, you should really stop thinking about all your friends when you’re supposed to be avoiding them like the plague.

...Well, now that you think about it, a few of your friends such as Kanaya weren’t even heavily involved in the whole thing. You’re only avoiding them because you know as soon as you respond to _them_ , they’re just going to force you into replying to the others. You also know that you’re probably deluding yourself, and that Kanaya has never been known in the past to force people into doing anything they don’t want to, except when it’s actually the right thing to do. You’re also really fucking lonely, and have pretty much nothing to do but sulk to yourself since it’s the weekend, and you managed to score shifts that are only during the week, not to mention you’re currently on a break from school for the holidays anyhow.

After thinking to yourself for a moment, you sigh and tell yourself that you’ll troll Kanaya when you get home, since you actually do have a bit of shopping to do, not to mention the fact that you’ve been meaning to get some fresh air. Right after the... _thing_ happened, you locked yourself in your apartment and haven’t left it since in an attempt to avoid your friends, and pretty much everybody because you really didn’t have the energy to deal with that shit, and you honestly still don’t. But unfortunately, you’re going to have to make that sacrifice if you plan on having food to eat.

When you step outside you’re greeted with a warm gust of air, reminding you how sweaty you’re probably going to get considering the sweater you’re wearing. You suppose the warm, spring temperature is better than the permanent hot, sticky feeling of summer, but it’s still rather unpleasant when your sweat seeps into the fabric of your clothing, forcing you to awkwardly try and air yourself out. Goddamn, you really do like giving yourself hell, huh? And this is just spring. You just can’t _wait_ until summer.

One of the only pros of your apartment, is that it’s very close to the supermarket you get most of your groceries from, so you decide a cab or an Uber won’t be necessary at the moment. Although you decide not to pull your hoodie over your head this time, you keep your eyes glued to the pavement in an attempt not to attract any attention. 

For a while, the tactic works great and for once you think you might be able to get to the store without a hassle. However, you must’ve jinxed yourself because that dream instantly gets destroyed. 

A few feet in front of you, a kid that seems to be around your age has been chattering on the phone the entire time you’ve been behind him, and probably even more before. It’s not that you’ve been eavesdropping or anything, but he seems to be talking to a close friend who also seems to be a girl. The amount of cheeriness radiating from him makes you think they might be together romantically, but at the same time it also seems like the kid is just this cheery all the time. You roll your eyes at his naivety.

But as you’re walking, you notice a random troll walking up towards your general area. It seems like they’re trying to play it cool, but you’ve seen that face before. Instantly, you become defensive, hunching your shoulders in hopes that maybe, just maybe, you’ll become invisible. Unfortunately, it seems like you haven’t yet perfected your ability to become invisible because the troll only picks up speed.

You sigh, and ready yourself to be punched, cussed out, or whatever the troll’s intentions are, but surprisingly they pass right by you. You blink, a bit shocked by your own luck. Well.... Awesome, you guess. But then, who were they aiming for...?

Your question is answered by the loud sound of a yelp in front of you. When you look forwards again, the same dorky kid that had been talking on the phone was now clutching their shoulder on the ground. The kid looks mostly fine besides being a bit shaken up, but unfortunately you can’t say the same for his phone. You hiss in sympathy for him as you look over to where the phone had skidded over to. Yep, that phone is done for. You aren’t sure if the phone had any cracks beforehand, but it _definitely_ does now. 

However, the kid doesn’t seem to be worried about that, or at least seems not to have noticed it yet. Instead their gaze is fixed on the offender, the same troll you had been assuming was coming for you. Ah, that makes sense...

The troll takes one look at their handiwork and smiles in the same twisted, sinister way your bullies normally do after pulling one of their oh so great “pranks”. 

“Oh, sorry! I guess I wasn’t looking where I was going... Next time, maybe you should walk at the side of the road where trash belongs!”

Alright then, that definitely wasn’t an accident. You almost laugh at the mediocre insult, because obviously this so-called “bully” hasn’t insulted another person a day in their life. Like, really? 

The boy doesn’t think the same though apparently, judging by the hurt look on his face. Welcome to your world, you guess.

You wait for the kid’s reply, but none comes. You guess you understand his thought process in a way to be honest. Why try and fight back when you can just stay quiet? It’ll save you time, dignity, and probably energy. But at the same time, something rugs at you to help this pathetic human boy. Heroic instinct perhaps? Nah, that’s just stupid, and you definitely aren’t a hero. If anything, you’re the target. Alright, let’s do this. You can do this Karkat, cmon! Just...Insult them like you insult everyone.

“Wow, is that just me or can everyone else hear that cricket soundtrack too because that might’ve been the absolute shittiest insult in the history of the entire goddamn universe. I think I might have to cut my ears off to save me from another insult as terrible as that. Congrats on that Mr. Generic School Bully.”

The troll snaps their head in your direction and you instantly hate yourself. Why are you so fucking stupid sometimes? Holy shit, no wonder you’re such an easy target. This guy probably has a weapon on him, and what do you have? Your big, loud, fucking mouth. 

As the troll turns around to face you, all the color drains from your face because holy SHIT they are totally a indigo-blood. Shit, shit, _shit_! 

The troll’s smirk turns into a sneer.

“And who do you think you are, kid?” He takes one look at your sweater and laughs. 

_Yeah dumbass, he’s laughing at you. Because you’re the joke, as usual._

You push the thought to the back of your mind in an attempt to summon the small amount of courage you still have. Note: not very much.

“Wow, you’re too much of a fucking pussy to show your blood color, huh? Man, you’re probably just another fucking lowblood scum, thinking that just because the law protects them they’re suddenly on top of the world.”

The troll leans in uncomfortably close to your face, and you can smell their absolutely horrid breath. You repress the urge to gag.

“Well newsflash, kid. I could slit your fucking throat right now and trust me, nobody would miss your sorry ass. Because you know who I am?”

You brace yourself for another round of insults, but suddenly the troll is being pulled off of you. You feel relieved for a second, but when you see who’s pulling him off, you nearly facepalm. The dorky kid apparently decided not to take the initiative and leave while you were acting as a distraction, like a fucking _idiot_. Yep, this is why you would never be a hero, even if it were an option.

The kid in all blue speaks up again, apparently deciding today is the day he wants to die.

“I know who you are! You’re just a huge asshole who thinks bullying random kids on the street is cool, or makes you a tough person. Well trust me, it doesn’t make you any of those things! I know what trying too hard looks like, and that’s exactly what you look like right now! So do everyone a favor and bug off, okay?”

The kid huffs and crosses their arms, glaring at the troll as if they weren’t strong enough to instantly pummel him with a mere punch. You watch the staring match and pray to every god out there that you’ll be allowed to live another day, because you still have things you want to do in life goddamn it! Well, actually, who are you kidding. It would be a blessing from the gods if you could just die right now instead of having to live out the rest of your horrid life. 

The troll just huffs, rolls their eyes and chuckles. 

“I don’t have time to be babysitting you two idiots, but let me get this into your thick skull right here and now.”

Yep, you guess you’re dying. You hope heaven has been preparing for you because today’s the day. The troll glares at both of you, and you swallow, hoping your death to be quick and painless.

“You might think you’re tough now, but trust me, that feeling only lasts until there’s somebody tougher than you. And trust me. There is always somebody tougher than you.”

And with that, the troll walks away, seemingly satisfied. 

You and the dorky kid spend a moment in silence, which you spend replaying that entire encounter in your head. Wow. That was...

“—the coolest thing that’s ever happened in my life, ever! Thank you so much for helping me out crab guy!”

You look at the kid and just sigh. Today has already been long enough. Fucking hell, you just wanted to go get your groceries! The kid obviously doesn’t seem to think the same, as he wraps you in what is probably the tightest hug you ever received, and you’ve been hugged by Feferi before goddamn it!

“Let...the fuck..go!...crushing... me!!” You’re barely able to speak, but the kid seems to get the memo and lets you go. You notice his wide smile from earlier is back and bright enough to blind you. Holy shit? How can he be this happy after nearly dying?

“Crab guy? Is that your nickname for me now, because if so it’s fucking stupider than you, and trust me, it takes a lot to be stupider than you.” You grumble, clutching your now sore stomach. Seriously, this guy hugs hard. You think you might’ve broken a rib or two.

“Yeah! Because yknow, the crab on your shirt? Now that I think of it, you seem kind of crabby yourself, haha!” The kid says, laughing. You just shake your head.

“Whatever you say, dumbass.” 

You resume your journey to the supermarket, and walk a few feet before noticing the kid still walking by your side. The fuck?

“Uh, are you my fucking Pokémon now or are you going to leave me alone?”

The kid raises an eyebrow in a confused manner. “Oh, I just thought that we were like...friends now? I mean you did sort of save me from being bullied so...” he trails off awkwardly, rubbing his arm.

You shake your head and sigh, pulling out your phone to his delight. You pull up Trollian, making sure not to read any of your missed messages, and look back up at the kid.

“I’m going to assume you have Trolli... _Pesterchum_ since pretty much everyone has it these days.” you say, remembering mid-sentence yet another difference between trolls and humans. Nobody knows why Pesterchum and Trollian are separate clients since they both connect with each other and do practically the same thing. There was once a “myth” that you watched about on YouTube about a secret function that allowed you to talk to future and past versions of people, including yourself, but it was instantly debunked due to how fucking stupid it was. Like, seriously? How childish do you have to be to believe something like that?

“Oh yeah! I do, here lemme type in my chumhandle!” 

You hand over your phone to him, which he predictably uses to type in his handle. When he hands the phone back to you, he has that same confused look from earlier.

“Why do you have so many missed messages, man? Like I know some people like to avoid certain people, but if those people are sending you so many messages, why don’t you block them?”

Yikes, bad question. You wave your head and decide not to reply, hoping he’ll get what you mean. After a moment, he just shrugs. You tap on his name in your trollslum, and send him a test message to make sure you have the right handle.

—— carcinoGeneticist[CG] started trolling ectoBiologist[EB]!——  
CG: HEY DORKFACE.

“Did you get the message I sent?” you ask, looking up from your phone. 

The kid pats his pockets for a second, before realizing with a start the current state and location of his phone. He reluctantly glances backwards where his cracked, and dead phone sits on the pavement. Rest In Peace.

He sighs and looks back up at you. “I guess I’ll have to check when I get on my computer. Hopefully it’s correct!” 

You shrug again, not really sure what else to say. You open your mouth to say your goodbye when you suddenly remember you don’t even know his name. 

“Uh, what’s your name? I really don’t want to have to resort to us using dumb nicknames like ‘crab guy’ for the rest of our lives.” you ask. 

He smiles and holds out his hand, which you take confusedly. When he shakes it you swear you can feel your brain rattle around in your skull.

“John Egbert!” he says cheerily, “Don’t forget it!”

You take your hand back, and drop it back to your side. “Karkat....Karkat Vantas.”

After a moment, John breaks out into laughter, clutching his sides like he just heard the funniest joke in the goddamn world. “K...Karkat?? Like... haha oh my god...”

You scowl and give him the finger. Yeah, it’s a bit of a dumb fucking name. But you're not the one who gave it to yourself! “Fuck you! I wish I never saved your sorry ass and left you to die!” 

John continues laughing even as you stomp away, hands clenched in fists at your sides. When he finally seems to notice you leaving, he pauses his laughter to give you one last goodbye. “Bye crabby guy!”

“Fuck you!” you repeat, speeding up when you hear his laughter again. Thankfully, he doesn’t follow you this time.

The rest of that afternoon passes rather uneventfully, and after getting back home and packing your things, you sit on your bed, take out your laptop, and browse through Netflix in search of a movie. You haven’t forgotten about the whole talk to Kanaya thing, but you’ve definitely been procrastinating doing it. You’re hoping that with a movie on, you might be more...inclined to talk to her? Alright, you know that’s absolute bullshit, but you really don’t have any excuses at this point.

Well actually...Now that you think about it, you are sort of hungry. You’ve barely had anything to eat the entire day besides Coffee and a shitty granola bar you ate as a snack. You dig through your freezer in search of food and....bingo! You find half of a frozen pizza which is more than enough to satisfy you for the night. You take out a few more slices than you plan on eating just in case you’re actually more hungry than you think because when you’re hungry, you get especially crabby. And you really don’t want to annoy Kanaya in addition to not talking to her for a week and a half. 

After putting the pizza in the oven, you open the fridge to get yourself a drink and come across....a bottle of Faygo? What the fuck? You definitely didn’t put this here which means...

You growl and throw the half full bottle away, not even bothering to drain it. You know exactly who left this here, and you don’t want to think about it any longer than you have to. Because maybe, if you repress the memory long enough, it’ll go away, or at least stop bothering you. Maybe if you shut his clown ass out of your life forever, you’ll never have to think about what he did. Maybe...maybe...

A loud knock startles you out of your thoughts, and you realize you were crying. Goddamn it, you’re not going to cry over him, or what any of your friends did. You won’t. You hastily wipe off your tears and wonder who decided to try and apologize this time. However, when you look through the peephole of your front door, you see nobody there. 

Huh?

Maybe someone ding-dong ditched you or something. You remember doing that with your friends a little while back, and...AUGH SHUT UP SHUT UP.

The knocking comes again and you quickly open your door, just to find nobody there yet again. What the _fuck_?? 

Where else could someone be knocking...maybe...the window..? Alright, why the fuck would anybody knock at your window first of all? Probably to brutally axe murder you. But at the same time, if they really wanted to brutally axe murder you, they could’ve easily come through the front, weapon and all. Seriously, you apartment complex has the shittiest security in addition to literally everything else bad about it. 

When the knock comes a third time, you groan and look out the window of your kitchen. Nobody. Wait...if they’re knocking on the window then...

Oh! They’re using the tree! The tree in front of your bedroom window!

You sprint back into your bedroom, pull back the curtains and...

And then you see him for the first time.


End file.
